unexpectedfandomcom-20200214-history
Our Decision
'Our Decision '''is the 12th episode of the first season of Unexpected. Plot The group of friends try to save Shawn and Dan's life. The leading event takes to drastic measures. Characters Main Characters * Spencer Cash * Shawn Conway * Morgan Cash * Jennifer Hive * Luke Washington * Dan Conway ''(Body Only) Recurring Character * Jack McCoy Storyline (Spencer’s Tree House) Spencer: He lost control! It’s like I had no control over him. Morgan: What does this mean? Spencer: I don’t know but it’s kind of scary. I’ve never seen him like this before. Luke: I wonder if this had something to do with my martial arts training. Jen: I doubt it, Luke. Spencer: We have to save them both! (Jack comes out of the corner) Jack: I know how to help. Morgan: Where did you come from? I thought you left. Jack: I did at first but they are hurt. They need help…my help. Morgan: You know how to save them? Jack: I do, before I came here I took medical classes. Morgan: That’s actually pretty cool. Spencer: Okay so if you know what to do WHAT DO WE DO?!?! Jack: I need stimulators. (Spencer hands Jack the stimulators) Jack: On 3 I’m going to shock Shawn. Morgan: 1, 2, 3! Shock them! (Jack shocks Shawn) Morgan: It didn’t work! Jack: It takes a while! Just give me a second. (Jack shocks Shawn) Spencer: Try one more time. (Jack shocks Shawn) Luke: Wait, I think he’s alive! (Shawn opens his eyes) Shawn: What’s going on? Spencer: Do you remember anything? Shawn: No? Are we going to the crime scene? Spencer: Uh we already went. Shawn: We did? What happened? Spencer: I’ll have to explain later. Jack, you are going to try on Shawn’s dad. Shawn: Try what on my dad. DAD! Jack: Just let me try it first Shawn. (Jack shocks Dan) Shawn: He’s not waking up! Jack: It took me 3 tries for you. I have to try more. (Jack Shocks Dan 2 times) Spencer: Why isn’t he waking up? Shawn: DAD! Come back! Jack: I don’t think he is alive. Shawn: He has to be! Spencer: Shawn, I think we should take him to the hospital. Shawn: Yeah, help me carry him. Luke: I’ll drive you guys. (Shawn and Spencer put Dan in Luke’s Car) Jen: I’m going to go with them. Morgan: Well thank you Jack for helping. Jack: No problem. So I think we should reschedule our movie date. Morgan: Yeah, how does Friday sound? Jack: Let me check (pauses) I’m free. Morgan: Great, I’ll see you there. Jack: Yeah but before I go (Jack kisses Morgan) Shawn: Hold I left my phone. (Shawn stops and walks away) Jack: So Friday? Morgan: Friday. (Hospital) Shawn: Who would have thought we would be here again. Spencer: I did. Luke: I did too. Shawn: I just hope he is going to be okay. Spencer: Even if he isn’t we’ll go out and try to find a cure for him. Shawn: Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that. Jen: If you need any support we are here. Shawn: Thanks Jen. Spencer: Guys, I’m going to look for something important to me. Shawn: Need any help? Spencer: No, you have too much on your mind right now. Luke: Well have fun and don’t get in too much trouble. Spencer: Trust me I won’t. (Kanas City) Spencer: Hello, is Mateo here? Trivia * This was originally Season 1A finale.